time with the akatsuki
by xxpriestess-of-the-moonxx
Summary: what happens when the naruto girls plus my oc fall for the akatsuki men plus one extra   involving swearing and romance
1. Chapter 1

**Time with the Akatsuki**

Chapter one weak and worthless

It was a sunny day in Konoha and Sakura was heading towards the training ground to meet Chloe and train with her. She was wondering where her team was they were probably arguing about stuff over ramen. It had been about 4 months since Sasuke had returned and 2 weeks since all off his cuts and his nasty black eye had gone. She was so happy that her team was all back together again and kakashi had started arriving earlier to missions and training sessions. Sakura smiled as she thought about her team and yes she had gotten over that silly little crush on sasuke.

'RASANGAN' narutos unmistakable voice bellowed right from the training grounds. Sakura froze and cocked her head to the side as she head more bangs and yelling and felt the heat from sasukes fireball. Sakura suddenly dashed off towards the training ground getting faster each time she a bang. She burst out from the bushes to see her team training without her. 'S Sakura we c can explain' naruto stumbled slowly 'go on then naruto explain to me'. Naruto started stuttering about something but sasuke cut him off 'sakura you are too weak' very coldly. As he had said that Chloe had come out of the bushes and said coolly ' Sakura is not weak she has killed and akatsuki member and she has inhuman strength so back off'' sakura felt happy that someone thought that she was strong. Chloe looked at the other members of team 7 and started to yell at them for not sticking up for sakura until the words came came again 'Chloe you are also weak so don't talk to us like that' then Chloe ran off crying then sakura punched the ground and chased after her friend but as soon as she got into the woods she collapsed as someone hit her pressure point

'HINATA WHERE ARE YOU' kiba inuzuka yelled .They had been training when she had ran off. He and akamaru raced into town. They searched around every corner and up every tree for kiba's new love interest. Suddenly he fell out off the tree only to land on his hands and do back flip to his feet and sensed his enemy behind and tuned around to see hinata. Her glossy midnight hair was waist length and her lavender eyes dancing with amusement. Kiba just noticed that his head was on her shoulder and he was breathing down her neck as she shivered. 'KIBA GET OFF ME'! The hyuuga heiress screamed and kiba just walked away knowing that she would follow and she did. 'wow hinata I didn't know that you would be strong enouh to scream in my face' kiba teased lightly but kept walking until he heard her footsteps stop. 'you bastard do you think that am still poor, shy, weak hinata hyuuga because if you do then I am out of here' and before kiba could react she turned around and dashed away crying as for kiba still shocked he just walked slowly back to his team. Hinata was in the dark forest where no ever went and she fell unconscious as so hit her pressure point..

Ino was walking to the village gates for her mission but when she got there she heard her team mate shikamaru yelling to their newly revived sensei. 'I do not I repeat not want ino on this mission' shikamaru said very clearly. Then ino walked up to them 'why don't you want me on the mission'? ino asked coolly. 'because you are too weak' (ouch) shikamaru replied casually. Ino bitch slapped him then ran off crying but as soon as she entered the forest she passed out because someone had hit her pressure point...

Tenten and temari were walking towards the training grounds but they heard team guy and the sand sibs talking but Chloe raced past so gaara got up and chased his crush somewhere. 'so what do you think about the girls' asked lee.'i think that they are weak and are slowing us down' replied neji 'same' agreed kankouro. Then the girls stalked out of the bushes and yelled together 'FINE IF GUYS THINK WE ARE WEAK WE QUIT' then ran off.

Tenten sat outside the fire border (don't ask) crying until some said 'hey you look upset sup' then she blacked out as the dude hit her pressure point...

Temari was flying on her thinking that she shouldn't care what people think about her but then blacked out and fell to the round only to be caught by someone in a cloak

Hey thank you for reading my story and I will try to update every couple days and this my first story so I am sorry if it is shit


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the awaking

Regular speaking

**Inner**

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up with a mssive head tried toget up but couldnt because her hands and legs were chained to her she heard moaning and saw that tenten was waking up.<p>

'' hey hinata where are we ''? tenten wondered but kept her voice down becuase she didnt want her captives coming in.

Hinata paused a moment to think but then said '' i have no idea but we should be really quite'' as they both nood their heads in agrement.

At the other side on the cell two people were awakning, it was chloe and gaara.

Chloe looked around at her soroundings and then said '' where the fuck are we ''. Hinata,teten and gaara shruged their shoulders and shsed her

They all jumped when they heard two screams and looked near the door to see sakura and ino screaming.'' Where the fuck are we '' ino yelled but shut up when the door started to open.

A shadowey figure walked in and sat on the floor nest to tenten and said'' whats with all of the yelling jesus christ, anyway wake up that one over there and then we can get started''.

So after half an hour trying to wake up temari the finally woke her up when ino screamed down her ear and she woke up with a shock.

The figure who was a man said '' well now that everybodys awake i can get started, welcome to the akatsuki base, my name is deidara and i will be your guide for today, any questions'' ?

Gaara was the first one to speak and said '' why are we here''? with a very worried look on his face.

'' well you arnt suppossed to be here but the girls are wanted because the leader wants them to join'' deidara answered gaaras question leaving them all flabergasted.

'' anyway why were you all upset when we found you anyway''? deidara asked.

Temari answered by saying '' well i think its all the same reason but our teamates called us weak and usless'' and everybody nodded exsept gaara who told them he was chasing after chloe while blushing.

'' well thats absolute bullshit that is i mean why would we want you to koin us if you were weak i mean thats just bullshit''! deidara yelled and they all laughed at him. Deidara look at the clock on the wall and said '' shit i was supposed to bring you to the leader as soon as you all woke up and we have be chatting for like 5 minutes well come on then''.

He chained then all up using chakra strings, blind folded them and leah them out the door, the order went : deidara, tenten, chloe, sakura, gaara, ino, hinata and then temari

They walked down the corridor in silence often bumping into eachother until they stopped and tenten bumped into deidara then fell into chloe who fell into sakura who fell into gaara and the he fell into ino who fell into hinata who fell into temari and they all looked like dominos.

They all got up complaing about sore limbs and walked into the office and removed the blindfold and the chains and saw all the akatsuki members in front of them laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>this was the second chapter i would of wrote more but i am super tired cause it is likw 20 past 3 so yeah<strong>

**Anyway i am so sorry i have not updated for an while and i am so so so sorry please dont kill me anyway thank you for reading and i will try and update soon**

**From xxpriestess-of-the-moonxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : sorting it out and getting to know eachother

Regular

**Inner**

They all stood there looking confused at why they were laughing until they all shut up because the leader walked in

'' hello girls and gaara welcome to the akatsuki base and we only brought you here so you would join us but, we didnt really plan for gaara to be here you just hapened to be with chloe so we brought along '' the leader said cause ino to blush when he did

Chloe was the first to speak '' I'll join if .. gaara can.''

'' yeah we will all join but gaara has to stay to '' the rest of the girls said in unison wich was kinda creep for some.

The leader hesitated for a moment then said '' he can stay''

All of the girls started dancing and yelling YAY HE CAN STAY WOOP WOOP at the top of their voices.

'' So anyway now lets get know eachother lets start with the members'' he leader said as the member all lined up.

'' this is sasori, he is a master with puppets and he hates waiting, and sakura to asnwer your question you did kill him but he had a reviving scroll'' the leader said making sakura turn red with embarassment.

''next is deidara'' they all clapped and he bowed '' anyway he uses clay and moulds it with the mouths in his hands and he is also deidaras parnter in the organisation''

'' next is tobi he is extreemly annoying so punch him if you please any way he is the newest member and loves deidara'' he said and they all laughed while tobi '' tobi is a good boy''

'' then there was itachi older brother of sasuke and he posess the sharingan and is the partner of kisame''

''Here is kisame parnter od itachi and looks like a shark anc is none of the seven swordmans his sword is samehada and it obsorbs charkra''

'' this is hidan he is a gobby little shit and he like to swear alot and also because it is part on his religion and he uses a 3 bladed sythe''

'' and kakazu he is obsessed with money and he can stitch things backtogether instantley if you pay him but just threaten him and he'll do it for free oh and his partner is hidan ''

'' then is zetsu he is hardly ever so you may never see him oh and he is also a canible''

'' then we have konan who was up to now the only girl in the organisation '' gue the clapping

'' what about you'' said ino while blushing like crazy

'' well my name is pein and i use the rianggon and i am not going to tell you what it is but i think chloe might '' pein said making chloe blush

'' so are you going to do them now or are you just wasting my preicous fucking time'' hidan said rather rudely

'' ah yes well first up is sakura , she has inhuman strentgh and is a medic and she was the student of tsunades so be carfull boys'' pein said and sasori was just looking her up and down like he was saying yeah i no this stuff.

'' next is ino she is s mind contoller so never get her mad cause you might end up in a sticky situation and she trained under tsunade for medical ninjustu''

'' then we have temari, the kasakages sister and she uses a massive fan '' making sasori and deidara look away in shame.

'' next is hinata she uses the byakugan and is a medic as well also she was the heiress of the hyuuga clan'' hidan grinning at her

'' then chloe, she is the last senju and she uses the rinnagon like me, she has also been an anbu since she was 6''

'' then tenten , she is a weapons master and she can summon weapons and she has never missed a targot before in her live '' making the member gulp

'' and last but no least gaara , he is the kasakage and the former host on the 1 tailed beast''

Well they all stood there for 5 minutes in an akward silence when konan said '' I'll show the girls to their rooms why dont any off you show gaara to his'' and the girls walked out whispering about stuff.

**well thats chapter 3 done in the next chapter it is going to be about the boys back in konoha and how they reect being gone **

**going to try and update alot this week cause their will be no inter nenext week so thanks again for reading and i hope you enjoy it byeee**

**fron xxpriestess-of-the-moonxx**


End file.
